A Phantom Fantasy
by Acier Glace
Summary: AU It began and ended with a stolen violin. Shinichi branches out beyond being a detective. Things don't go as planned. Luckily, Kid specializes in wayward plans and moonlit dances. KaiShin.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Gosho Aoyama, various publishers including but not limited to Weekly Shounen Sunday, TMS Entertainment, Viz Media, and Funimation Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is my first attempt at Detective Conan fanfiction. Have you ever written a story and realized at the end it ended a little too happily? Not that happy endings are terrible, but you hadn't started with the intention of ridiculous sap? Well, this is that story. I'm happy with the final outcome, but I'll let you make your own decisions. Criticism is encouraged. Inspired and follows elements of The Violin Fantasy by Vanessa Mae, on youtube. Defiantly and Undeniably AU. Finished sooner than expected. Enjoy.

-X-

A Phantom Fantasy

-X-

Nimble fingers twisted the screw, drawing the white cord tight. He held the frog between the fingers of his other hand. The silver glinted, matching the tip of the bow, as he adjusted, holding it overhand, and rested it over the strings. He tucked his chin over the chin piece and hovered his fingers over the fingerboard, taking a quiet breath that was lost in the beginnings of the orchestra.

The first note flew from his fingertips, heavy and morose, staying steady, building to a higher, higher note, then lowering back to the heavy and mournful tone. It became a heady seduction, a swaying, before the orchestra found a louder voice, ending his attempt at coyness and becoming a pleading height that fell deeper. He followed the voice, moving faster and faster as it drew him in, piercing at the end, a final toss of attitude. The orchestra found its rebuttal, inciting another heady sway, the orchestra letting itself fade, and his voice to achieve the heights of pleading again. He swayed with the pleading tone, moving back and forth as the music went forward, dropping and rising. He let it trail into another slow sigh, and then rose. He heard the orchestra behind him, encouraging him through his imposing and sorrowful recitation.

Shinichi kept his eyes closed, lips twitching as he shifted his paces deftly. His fingers moved of their own volition, the music moving from within him and into existence. It was a seductive feeling, creating something out of nothing, nothing but talent and developed ability. He honed this skill as much as he honed sports, needing to keep his ears sharp, his fingers quick and his body just as in tune with his surroundings as his mind. He'd made up for his shortcomings with his odd habit, after a laughing Ran had heavily teased him until she'd ratted it out. Besides, odd habit or not, he still played beautifully, that much he could tell.

The pitch was higher, his fingers having to move faster as it became more difficult to perform. His rising and falling as sets getting shorter. He lifted his eyes half-mast, falling onto the empty seats of the audience below. The empty seats would be filled tomorrow. If anything happened, he'd be woefully unprepared, and over the noise he'd never hear any signs of true danger until too late. Even now, the white button up felt stifling, constricting him, though his body moved fluidly.

He lifted his eyes and evenly met the conductor's stare beside him. The man kept his eyes on him as he brought the orchestra to a winding halt. Shinichi exhaled as the music stopped and he heard the rustling behind him. The orchestra began to gather their belongings, a quiet murmuring of chatter filling their instruments' lost voices. He ignored them as they walked off stage, picking up where the music had left off, and going through the rest at decreased volume.

He could hear them gossiping behind him, girlish giggling and stifled whispers as they passed behind him. His brows furrowed as he raised the volume and drowned them out. If he ignored them, hopefully they would leave him be, especially the television crew that had hunted him down to the concert hall. He kept his back to them as the conductor intercepted them halfway across the stage.

"Please. Kudou-san is not answering questions at this time. I believe that we must be leaving now." The man ushered them along, despite the reporter's insistence.

"It'll be real quick. Kudou-kun! Why are you ignoring the Kid heist? Is it true that you have refused to assist the investigation? Kudou-kun!" Finally, the conductor got the nagging voice off the stage and he was the only one in the concert hall. Why they were so interested in him he would never understand. Wouldn't Hakuba be a better target if a person wanted to harass a Kid expert? Shinichi had neared the end, a quick, lighthearted and rapid-fire play that seemed at odds with the earlier slow tones but still just fit. He smiled as his body followed the music's voice, eyes closed and face untroubled. All the same, he felt eyes on him. They weren't judgmental or threatening, but intense and steady. He reached the end and stopped, lowering the bow and raising his eyes.

Across the empty seating, a lone figure sat to his far right near the back, half in the shadows and moonlight. The white clad thief's lips twitched as he turned towards him. He raised a hand, waving cheekily from his relaxed slouching. Shinichi scowled, moving the bow to his other hand. He didn't want to harm the instrument but if the thief wanted to harass him here, he'd find that violin halfway in his colon. The lighting in the hall flickered, plunging them in darkness and silence. He felt the thief suddenly before him, a figure of warmth and smoke. He grit his teeth, preparing to take action, but Kid moved faster, liberating the violin from his fingers and his heat drawing away. The lights came on abruptly, a hand jumping to shade his eyes. Unrepentant, the thief had resumed his seat and tauntingly waved the violin at him. A sharp white-toothed grin caught the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, voice echoing in the cavernous space.

"You won't come play tomorrow, tantei-kun. I have no choice but to play with you tonight." He tossed the violin up and down in his gloved palm. Shinichi felt a brief burst of panic but decided the thief would take more care with Shinichi's things. He did return what he stole, after all.

"I have a previous commitment. Despite your delusions, my life does not resolve around your pleas for ego-stroking." He jerked his chin at the violin, which was now being casually tossed alongside a few colorful balls. "I'd like my violin back now."

"Mean and demanding." Kid sighed, vanishing the balls and examining the violin. The thief rose and held it out before him, cradling the base and yet still offering it as a warrior offered his sword. "If you want it, you know what you have to do to get it." Kid stepped into the moonlight, a dangerous and challenging smirk splitting the face under the flashing monocle.

He scowled and darted forward, jumping off the stage and angrily passing rows of empty seating. The thief was in arm's reach when a characteristic blast of pink smoke came from his left. Well used to the maniac's tactics, he held his breath and covered his nose, running through and toward the fluttering white cape dancing into the shadows.

"Kid!" His fingers curled around the heavy material and he tugged hard, eyes widening slightly at the lack of resistance. The heavy cape flared as more smoke came from inside the folds and one burst hit him in the face. He coughed and sputtered as glitter and confetti swirled around him, and his eyes were drooping before he could free himself. Shinichi fell forward into white-clad arms, the cape wrapped around him.

-X-

He smelt smoke. It was a... relaxing kind of smell, like incense or candles, rather than a gasoline or brush fire. Lazily, he opened his eyes, seeing a long stretch of white. White! He jerked up, hands bracing himself as he looked around. It was definitely a rooftop, the stars and moon above him and the skyscrapers and flashing towers scattered around him. Kid's white cape was spread on the ground underneath him, warm and soft despite the cold concrete. The thief was nowhere to be seen.

Shinichi stood, stepping off the cloak and shaking it out. A white slip of paper fell out, and he plucked it out of the air before it reached the ground. "Look down." His eyes narrowed on the smirking doodle before he glanced down. The dark blue suit jacket and slacks, white undershirt and dark blue tie definitely had been taken from his dressing room. Another white slip of paper caught his eye and he tugged it from the tie pin that looked awfully like a certain thief's monocle. "Look up."

Kid was smirking at him, sitting on the edge of the roof door entrance. Legs crossed and his elbow resting on his knee, he waved absently.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He balled the cape up and tossed it at the thief, wishing he could have kicked the thing instead. It unfurled as it flew, deftly landing in the thief's hand. As Kid jumped down, it was reattached and dropped neatly to the ground.

"I was thinking how terribly unfair it would be of me to ignore my favorite critic in his time of obvious need." Kid swept a bow, one arm holding the edge of the cape away. Just as he did, music piped up from various locations around the rooftop. Shinichi looked around warily, blue eyes catching the few tell-tale signs of speakers and wires.

"Obvious need? I was fine." He ignored the wounded look he received in return and glanced around discretely for a diversion.

"Tantei-kun. You cannot lie to me." Kid straightened, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You haven't slept for a few days, your dressing room was a literal disaster, and Mouri-chan has left five messages for you in two days. You are obviously in need."

Shinichi snorted, rolling his eyes for good measure. For being a clever thief, Kid sure could ignore the obvious signs of danger. "If you had any sense you'd leave. Before I kick that speaker into your stomach." Maybe he enjoyed the danger and that's why he ignored it. No. There wasn't a maybe about it. Kid enjoyed the danger, or he wouldn't be flirting with it right now.

"So violent. Yet another indication you are stressed and angry. That's no good." Kid moved closer, flicking his forehead and dancing away before Shinichi could return the favor. He did manage to snag the edge of the cape and tug, but the thief kept his balance, smiling delightedly. "That's the spirit!"

Kid's hands flew towards him, one capturing his left hand and the other threading around his waist. The thief pulled him close, a warm chest only a few inches away from him. He muffled a protest in favor of trying to shove away, clenching his hand tight. Not even a flinch on the arrogant thief's face.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me." He shifted, trying to step on the white shoes or knee the other, but Kid avoided his attempts and pulled him along, dancing to the music being piped to the rooftop.

"We have danced together before, Shinichi-kun." Without the shadows across his face, Shinichi could see warm violet eyes in the moonlight. The usual maniacal and mischievous smirk had faded to a soft, genuine smile. Not even the thief's body language was tense or upset. He was relaxed, seemingly content with the state of things.

"Not literally." He stopped trying to injure Kid and let the other pull him into the dance. Kid was mostly harmless, really. Ego-bruising, possibly. Annoying, absolutely. Dangerous? Not really. Just enough to trick the mind, but no true harm. Exhilarating was a good term. "Why? Don't you have a heist tomorrow? Shouldn't you be laying traps and taunting your task force?"

"I could be." Kid nodded and swept them around the rooftop, cape fluttering as they spun. Shinichi relaxed his fierce grip on Kid's hand when he finally caught a glimpse of pain. He had been holding it a little too tightly. He let go of Kid's cape and rested his other hand on a white-clad shoulder. "However, I made sure to finish extra-early to make time for this."

"I'm not special. Why waste the time? I'm sure Hakuba would be far more interested in a visit." He stared over the other's shoulder instead of his face. Those warm violet eyes had become more intense and heated when he relaxed.

"You are special, tantei-kun." Kid murmured, spinning them quickly, and he dropped Shinichi's hand to hold his waist, lifting him halfway through the turn. Shinichi nearly yelped when his feet left the ground, grabbing Kid's shoulders as they spun. Kid lowered him slowly, letting the front of Shinichi's body slide down his as he placed Shinichi back on the rooftop. He followed the motion, pulling away and dropping to a knee, letting his hand trail down Shinichi's forearm to capture his palm.

Shinichi took a shaky, silent breath, and let Kid pull him back into his body when the thief stood up. He focused on struggling to keep the blush off his face, his body still feeling Kid's lean figure pressed intimately against his, and kept his eyes firmly away from Kid's violet eyes.

"You are very special to me, Shinichi. That is why I am here. Tell me. Why are you so sad, Shinichi?" Kid was simply holding him now. The music was still playing around them, but the thief ignored it. A hand trailed up and down his sides and back, comforting and hypnotic. "Please."

"I'm not sad." He sighed and relaxed into Kid. He was the only friendly face he felt like talking about this to. Ran didn't seem to understand the issue. Besides, Kid sounded like a depressed child pleading like that. "I promised myself I would step aside from being a detective one night and do something else. So this recital was organized and I spent last week preparing for it. Then, your heist note came, and instead of getting to solve it, I had to leave it be. I realized I don't like doing things like this. I'm a detective. But I thought I should try. Who wants to be known as the idiot who couldn't even take a break from being a detective for a week? It's just a week and I... Instead I found there really isn't a time when I just stop and be something else."

"It's not what you are, it's who." Kid said softly in his ear. When Shinichi chanced a glance at the thief's face, he noticed that while the mask wasn't gone, it had softened a bit. He felt warmer and less foolish suddenly, leaning a bit more into Kid's body. "I understand. I could never separate myself from being a performer. Kid is who I am, even if the thievery is just what I do."

"I didn't think it'd bother me this much. It can't be healthy, can it? To be that devoted to what is essentially a job?" Shinichi murmured back, watching Kid shake his head in refusal.

"It's your character that's a detective. Doing something completely unlike yourself can be fun in small bursts, but it's always going to be who you are. There really isn't a point where being perceptive and analyzing things separates from just cases, is there?"

"Not really." He shook his head, glancing to the side as he realized he had spent most of his time up here with Kid just trying to piece together the purpose of this meeting, noting things about just Kid himself to remember. He couldn't help noticing small details and storing them for future purposes. "I think after the recital I'm going to give it up. I'm happiest being who I am, and who I am is a detective. I just thought that I could enjoy things..."

"You can. Even if your mind is racing to figure me out, why I'm here, what I'm doing, you're still dancing with me." Kid pointed out, stepping out of the embrace to offer a hand and bow. "That is, if you would care to join me? We can leave the thief and the detective in the background and do something just for us."

Kid made no move to step forward after he straightened. He left everything in Shinichi's hands. His own attempt at separating the detective from Shinichi was a failure. But he was allowed to be doubtful about where he was going. Being a detective forever, it was all he'd wanted and giving it up wasn't something he could do. But he felt that letting it rest for a while had to be something he could do. He didn't want to ever look back and see the could have been. Maybe... He could be both Shinichi and the detective and still have fun for just himself. Kid understood how hard it was to draw distinctions. Maybe together they could find out where the lines were. He stared into Kid's eyes, watching the violet darken the longer he maintained eye contact. With barely hesitant steps, he moved forward and took Kid's hand.

Shinichi brought his other hand up to Kid's shoulder, the space between their bodies smaller than before. Kid smiled, pulling his hips close as he hooked his free arm around his waist. The muscles were tense under the white suit jacket, but steady as Shinichi's feet left the floor and they spun. Kid liked lifting him, and he was fairly content to be lifted. It felt odd and surreal, but he wasn't going to let himself be bothered. When his feet touched the ground again, Kid twirled him, Shinichi's back pressed to his front as they moved to the right, and then back out to the starting position. Every few minutes he repeated this sequence, lingering longer and longer every time Shinichi's back rested against the thief.

It was the twirling and the elegantly executed spins that left him feeling shaken. Kid moved sure and swift, warm and physical and yet a ghost. His cape swung with every motion, a soft flapping that brought to mind wings. Violet eyes never failed to capture his and hold him steady as the world swam around him. Kid set him right again and stepped away until Shinichi's fingers were clutched in his gloved hand. The rasp of cloth against his bare skin, mostly sensitive fingertips, made him shiver. It felt almost obscene when Kid caressed his hand.

He nearly jumped when he felt lips touch his knuckles, knees wavering slightly. Kid lowered their clasped hands from his lips and pulled him forward. His other hand went to Shinichi's waist and Kid stepped behind him, pressing their bodies together, his hand flush against his abdominal. Shinichi dropped his hand to cover it, pressing his lips together when Kid's fingertips traced his body through the jacket. They moved side to side, Shinichi very aware of Kid's heat, his legs, his hips and chest, with ever step. He caught himself from stepping back into the cradle of Kid's body, letting the thief guide him instead. Kid spun him out again, pulling him back quickly and a little insistently. His hips were aligned with Kid's just before two hands were on his hips, lifting him up again.

Shinichi closed his eyes and his head tilted forward, a smile faint on his lips. Kid's hands squeezed and he opened his eyes lazily, watching as moonlight covered the thief, painting him vividly against the night. His cape swung after his body, absent wings of white. When Kid lowered him, it was incredibly slow, Shinichi's arms falling around Kid's neck. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, his throat, when he was finally chest to chest with Kid. The guarded look to the thief's face was nearly lost completely, a raw and hungry look replacing it. Kid's arm eased their hips together, a warm and heavy weight against his back. Shinichi couldn't keep the surprised and almost hungry gasp to himself. Kid was aroused and hardly trying to keep it a secret. He swallowed thickly when he felt his own body stir.

A gloved hand rose and settled on his chin, long fingers sweeping near his temple and down to his throat. Kid's eyes fell from his, following the motion of his hand, a wistful and yearning look on his face. Hesitantly, he moved to let his right hand brush Kid's left cheek, the uncovered portion of his face warm and soft under his fingertips. He felt the muscles twitch into a smile as Shinichi glanced up to his eyes again. Their faces were far closer than he had realized, warm breath reaching his lips. He flushed and moved his hand away, Kid leaning into the touch until it vanished.

"How long have we known each other, Shinichi?" Kid whispered, the last notes of the music falling silent around them. The quiet city noise began to take its place.

"A long time now." He had spent a few years chasing the thief after he returned to the world. Kid heists became refuges when he wasn't sure where to go now. Where there was left to go. It was almost infuriating that he still didn't have his life on any track, no real goal in mind, except being a detective. Yet he still found himself wondering occasionally if that really was something he should do or if it was what he wanted. That's how this recital got started, after all.

"Would you say that we're friends?" Kid almost sounded hesitant and afraid, tentative where he would usually be assertive. Shinichi frowned faintly as he tried to place the apprehension.

"I would guess so." He paused and let a wry smile stretch his lips. "Certainly friendly rivals. You are far better company than some people I know."

Kid hummed, glancing away over his shoulder. "That's what I thought." He seemed to be building his courage up for something, shifting subtly under Shinichi's hands. Without close proximity to the thief, he would never have guessed he was having trouble. "Would you consider being more?"

"More how?" Was he asking to be friends outside of the heists? Like go places together and exchange cell numbers?

"Like dating, tantei-kun." Now there was more confidence, adjusting his hand as if to remind Shinichi just how intimately they stood together. He flushed and stiffened uncomfortably. Until Kid had pointed it out, he hadn't realized he was leaning that heavily into the thief and acting so relaxed with his presence. "I almost didn't believe it when I heard how oblivious you could be."

"I'm not oblivious." He defended, hearing the obvious lie. So he didn't tend to notice these things. It wasn't that big a deal. He couldn't exactly carry a tune either. Everyone had little flaws. "You are hardly potential date material."

"No?" Kid cracked a smile, glancing down at himself and rubbing the brim of his hat. "Hm. Clothes? Check." He snapped his free hand, holding a red rose and pinning it to the jacket. "Flowers? Check. Dinner? Well, to be honest, tantei-kun, you didn't really appreciate what I did leave for you, though you did enjoy the coffee."

"That was you? I thought..." He trailed away, brow furrowing as he recalled the day. Hm. That would have explained the tray of cookies. He'd thought that maybe Ran had left them when she had brought over some of her own home cooking.

"Yes. It was disappointing. It was very hard to explain why I needed cookies to the much amused bakery staff. Gave me such a huge discount it was practically a steal." Kid winked at him, laughing softly at the almost embarrassed and exasperated look on Shinichi's face. "It's alright, Shinichi-kun. I doubt they went to waste."

"No. The kids ate them." He stared at the thief, trying to determine just how honest Kid was being. Well, bluntness had its perks. "Are you being serious?"

"I am." His voice was light though his eyes were guileless. "I think we can separate the thief and the detective from our personal lives. We just need to find the boundaries between who we are and what we do. For example, I am a performer before I was ever a thief, so theatrics are just a little more ingrained into my character." Kid smiled deviously, spinning them both in a tight circle, a hand between his shoulders. He was dipped back before he even thought to resist. Shinichi rolled his eyes and Kid set him upright, hands still attached to his waist.

"That's hardly a shock." He kept his voice bland, amused despite himself at the affronted pout. Kid really was just an adult-sized child, nauseatingly pleased with his actions. He wondered what that said about him, that he found that type of enthusiasm more attractive than annoying. Probably nothing he wanted to hear.

"Guess I'll have to try harder." Kid seemed more serious, still and quiet. There was a flash behind his eyes, as if a decision had just been made, just before Shinichi felt lips cover his own. His eyes went wide, definitely feeling unprepared despite all previous evidence that suggested Kid would attempt something like this. Clever, to get his mind dizzy and body relaxed and receptive, just before moving in. Not a shock, but a rather pleasant sensation. Shocks applied more to the way his body twitched as Kid's hands dropped.

He had to remember to breathe through his nose, to take a chance and respond the way he wanted to. He could be mortified later, right now, maybe this was something he could enjoy just for himself and ignore observations that darted across his mind. It didn't really matter right this second that if the wind blew three more degrees to the left that Kid's cape could wrap around them. That wasn't pertinent information at this time. How Kid could be insistent and yet gentle, firmly taking control of the kiss and guiding Shinichi along, that mattered far more.

Kid didn't just stop at one kiss. It degenerated into several smaller, lingering kisses, forming a line from his lips to the hollow of his throat. "I would say something cliché about stealing your breath away, but I think you'd be rather offended." Kid's breath was hot on his ear, nipping the lobe and humming happily at the hitch in Shinichi's breath.

"Please don't. And not a word about stealing my heart either." He used some of that daring that let him follow his instincts into leads to press his lips to Kid's throat.

"Never shall those words pass my lips." The thief promised, resting his forehead against Shinichi's. The top hat was shoved upwards, a chaotic mess of hair spilling from below. He reached up and touched the edge of the hat, a nod all the confirmation he needed to pick it up. "It's alright. I don't mind. The monocle can go, too." The thief reached up and palmed it off, tucking it away in the folds of his jacket. "There. It would be my pleasure if you could call me Kaito, Shinichi."

"Kaito." He tested the word, watching as the thief's face lit up. There was some satisfaction at being able to call Kid by name, made him seem more... human. Less like a specter of moonlight and trickery. "Are you comfortable doing this? Really?"

"It's a little nerve-wracking. A little scary. A little uncertain. But. Loving someone is like that." Kaito paused, smiling reassuringly when he noticed Shinichi tense. "I've had plenty of time to make this decision, Shinichi. I'll let you decide just how far you want to go."

"I don't think I love you yet. I'm not sure what that feels like." He admitted, almost concerned the thief wouldn't take him seriously. Instead Kaito just rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead against Shinichi's insistently.

"Silly detective. Love feels different for everybody." He reassured, gloved fingers threading with his bare hand. "I'm not asking for the world, Shinichi. Just a chance to experience it with you."

Stupid thief. "Do you just repeat everything those romance books say?" He asked to hide the pleased and happy blush that spilled across his face. There was just always too much dependence between characters in the movies and books. One person couldn't spend their life leaning forever on someone else. It was selfish and unfair. But... Kaito wasn't really asking for that. "Say I agree? Where do we go then?"

"I say, thank you, my dearest, my beautiful, my brave and delightful tantei-kun. Soon, all the moonlit dances across the rooftops of Japan will be ours!" Kaito stifled a laugh at the severely unamused and irritated look Shinichi was giving him. He snuck a quick peck across frowning lips and squeezed Shinichi's hand. "Kidding. We'll have fun. Stay out late. Challenge each other from opposite sides of the law. Booby-trap the Kudou Manor. Harass half-British and Osakan detectives with our antics. Dine in. Eat out. Laugh. Cry. Live. Love." Kaito blushed at the very surprised look Shinichi was giving him, clearing his throat uncomfortably and turning away. He gestured with his other arm to the city around them. "We'll be able to dance like this together for a long time, Shinichi."

Stupid thief. Seriously, did he swallow romance books to spout those lines? Nevermind how ridiculously enticing they sounded. Sane people didn't say things like that. Sane people didn't believe things like that. "Big words. Do you think you could pull that off?" It was pretty lucky for the thief that he wasn't entirely sane, anyway. Look at his parents. Hereditary.

"With our brains, your logic and my ability to achieve the impossible, I'd like to see the things we can't do." He just said things like that. Like it was normal. Kaito, Kaitou Kid, really was a whole different breed of human being.

"I'm making no promises." He warned, hardly trying to hide the smile, the light that had entered his eyes, at the ideas Kaito inspired. An honorable, but devious, thief would be the best match to an obsessive and genius detective. What in the world was he agreeing to? Crazy.

"I don't think I need them." Kaito shook his head, drawing Shinichi's knuckles back up to his lips. "I'm not giving up. You're too interesting to leave alone. I am never kidding when I call you my favorite critic."

"So..." He gathered his courage and relaxed. This really wasn't all that different from a heist. There were rules and expectations, and he intuitively understood that where Kaito would leap, he'd follow. Hunting down quarry was no fun if there was nothing to chase, after all. "What exactly as I agreeing to?"

"I thought it'd take far longer to get you to agree. I must have made an impression, huh?" Kaito's face split into a grin that was far more ecstatic and excited than scheming. He squeezed Kaito's hand, glancing pointedly at the space between them.

"Isn't this where whisking would take place, Kid?" Kaito laughed, one of those pure happy laughs that came from deep inside. He shook his head in amusement, messy hair falling into his face. He could see relief in every line of Kaito's posture, the ever-present hum of activity that surrounded the thief quietening.

"I never fail to live up to the expectations of people I admire." He winked, swooping Shinichi up and spinning on his heel. "It's more the pity you can't join me tomorrow, tantei-kun. I have quite the special surprise ready."

"I think I can miss this one." He assured, ignoring the nagging voice that insisted he was acting a little giddy and lightheaded. There was obviously some miscommunication somewhere between logic and emotion. Being this close to an unmasked Kaitou Kid was not the green light for planning ways to nullify Kid's heists. Besides, Hakuba needed the activity. Kept the mind sharp. "I am fairly certain there are more to come."

"As many as there are jewels in the world." Kaito hugged him, hard and with arms that shook just a little. It couldn't have been from strain. The back of his mind contemplated this while the rest was focused on what Kaito's lips were doing at the base of his chin. Nibbling, wet, hot and sucking were supreme descriptors.

"Hickey. Don't." He warned between a few gasps. Experiencing the resurgence of hormones more times than a person had a right to had made him a little hyperaware of what his body was doing. Melting in the hands of a devious criminal was hardly what decent detectives did. Extraordinary ones... well, they had far different rules. He strangled a laugh as he realised there was a pattern to the lines Kaito's tongue was tracing on his throat. "K.K. Could you be more self-absorbed?"

"Maybe." Kaito hummed, smirking a little at the jolt his body gave at the sensation. Just how experienced was the thief at seduction? "It could be far worse. Tonight was only the beginning. Can't scare you away, after all. Give me some time. Then you'll see how comfortable I am liberating a few of your... liberties." He winked, face as bright as a firework.

Shinichi groaned. "Whatever happened to the witty and clever banter? Punning, or even just trying to, is terrible." He fisted his hands even tighter into the jacket, Kaito obviously ignoring his warning about the hickeys. If he didn't already have one... "It'll take far more to scare me off."

"Good. I like my detectives resilient." Kaito finally pulled away, possessively staring at what Shinichi was certain was a hickey he would have trouble concealing. "My witty retorts decided to forsake me this evening. It was the general consensus that honesty was the far better route to take."

"You should listen to that voice more." Shinichi watched the thief who just stared at him, a smile refusing to fade. He glanced away and scanned their surroundings with a little more care. "This must have taken a long time, all of these speakers."

"Let's just say I have magical powers that allow me to turn my doves into helpful assistants." Kaito looped an arm around his waist, stepping into his personal space without worry. It felt comfortable to have Kaito right at his side, something he'd have to be careful of in the future. Kaito lifted his head, eyes suddenly sharp and bright in the moonlight. Like he'd scented something in the wind, Kaito looked off into the distance, where a colorful and familiar trail of lights began to head in their direction. "Ah. Looks like Hakuba finally convinced Nakamori-keibu that they were chasing a false trail."

"Tonight's over, then." He looked over at Kaito, a serious and fond expression on his face. He nodded slowly, messy hair falling into his eyes. Shinichi hesitated and then brushed them away, pressing a kiss to the edge of the thief's smile. "I'll watch the news to see how the heist goes. This time. The next..."

A Kid smile suddenly appeared on Kaito's face, belonging and faintly unfamiliar. He challenged Kaito's arrogance with a raised brow and piercing look. Neither one wanted to back down first. Finally, Kid just laughed, Kaito's voice just as pleased as his expression. The next time Kid would be running from the Detective of the East, and Shinichi was all too willing to play.

"The next time, tantei-kun, we'll decide who sets the date. Winner chooses location." Kaito smirked, a hungry and predatory look he'd seen plenty of times directed at gems just before they were spirited away. Being the focus, well, he kept them concealed but he could still feel the chills. "Of course, in the interest of the loser, he shall be allowed a concession of his own choosing. Just to keep the battlefield even."

"Isn't it the point to gain an advantage?" He asked, frowning faintly at the stipulation. Kaito just rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead.

"There are no losers in love, Shinichi." Kaito kissed his forehead, hand playfully mussing his hair. "You do realize that the provision is more for your benefit, after all?"

"Mine?" He blinked in confusion, eyes trailing over to the flashing police lights steadily drawing closer. "How?"

"You can set rules on just how far you'll let me go before your chastity is compromised, Shinichi-kun!" Kaito smirked, a shark's grin of teeth and moonlight. "I'm a dangerous criminal, after all." He winked and raised a hand, producing a can of sleeping gas from seemingly nowhere. "Good night, tantei-kun." Shinichi was sprayed in the face with no hesitation, slumping forward into Kaito's arms yet again. Damn thief. He was going to pay for this. Lips brushed his temple as darkness rushed around him.

-X-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Groggily, Shinichi fumbled for the noise, slapping it off as he opened his eyes. He was stretched out on his dressing room couch, a dark blanket over him. He snarled as he remembered Kaito's stupid stunt, the spray of knock out gas. Spoiled thief. He picked up the watch that had been ringing, a slip of paper attached to the band. "You have one hour to get ready. K.K. Idiot." At least he felt well rested. An hour would be plenty of time. He looked up, eyes falling on the television before him. A note was taped to it. "Watch me." Was he Alice now? Honestly.

He picked up the remote and turned it on, the station already tuned to the latest Kid heist news coverage. A rather buxom news reporter was shouting excitedly into her microphone, eyes fixed on something just out of the screen. "...seems to be a note to someone! It's only the question of who! Can we get a good image of the message?" The camera shifted, obviously being held at an awkward angle. On the side of the building, in white letters illuminated by the helpful police, were the words... "It says, Beware Evil-doers! Moonlight is the Sun's reflection. An Improbable Truth. There seems to be some other caricature under Kid-sama's traditional insignia." Right below the smirking doodle, was the famous profile of Sherlock Holmes, imposed on a soccer ball. Shinichi gaped at the screen.

"Ah! The Task Force is just now leaving the building, apparently on Kid-sama's trail. I can see Nakamori-keibu, but-! Ah! Yes. There is the high school detective Suguru Hakuba just behind him. Oh dear, they appear to be absolutely covered in something..." The camera turned to pan over the inspector and the detective, both bright orange and sparkling. They actually looked capable of glowing. "It's amazing! Kid-sama has seemed to escape again, this time taking the Silver Scales, a famous antique displaying a diamond some call the Feather of Fate."

The reporter continued, explaining some of the heist note that had been released and analyzed. Kaito had been very clever, taking advantage of the fact that another museum was displaying a Sapphire called the Weight of Justice this week. Today was the only day both gems would be displayed, for the first and last times respectively. Shinichi wondered if the distraction last night had been a false attempt on the sapphire. That would explain the direction and sheer stream of police vehicles.

"...fan what they think of Kid-sama's fantastic escape." The reporter had looped her arm around a young woman who looked an awful lot like Ran... Wasn't she...

"FAN?" The woman bellowed back, much to the shock of the reporter. Shinichi winced. Figures they'd pick the one girl in the crowd unimpressed by Kaitou Kid. "That thief is a menace to justice! He's nothing more than a conceited, arrogant, haughty showboat! You shouldn't use an honorable honorific for that dishonorable thief! It's people like you who pander to that idiot's ego and let him inflate himself that are the problem! My father has been working the longest to capture that plague and people like you are talking about him like a hero! Despicable!" Very much the daughter of Nakamori-keibu. The anti-Kid sign was being waved at the reporter like she was brandishing something far more lethal. Though, Ran had fists capable of demolishing concrete. Nakamori-chan could probably do just as much damage with a paper sign given the right motivation.

"Aoko, don't hassle the poor woman." A familiar face entered the screen. "I'm terribly sorry for my friend's manners. Her father is Nakamori-keibu and she takes each loss very personally." Kaito smiled pleasantly at the reporter, producing a yellow rose from seemingly nowhere. The stunned reporter accepted it and then smiled brightly.

"Can I take it that you are a fan of Kaitou Kid?" Shinichi fought hard not to snort. He gave up. Kaito nodded cheerfully, half-turned to wave at a very angry Hakuba storming his way.

"Magicians need all the solidarity they can get." He quipped back, taming Nakamori-chan's fierce sign-waving by replacing it with a bouquet of roses.

"So what do you make of Kid-sama's departing message? Any insights?" The reporter insisted, shoving a microphone into Kaito's face. Violet eyes pierced right into the camera, almost as if he knew Shinichi were watching right that second. Arrogant thief probably did.

"I would have to say I'm not sure. He always uses such tricky language. To hazard a guess, I think Kid-sama is letting Japan know he's doing this for some other reason than just to steal. But what is it? Who's to know? Ah! Kid-sama's second favorite detective Hakuba-kun is heading this way. I guarantee he can tell you more about Kid-sama's message than I."

Just like that, Kaito disappeared as the camera followed the excited reporter. He would bet that Kaito had just used the crowd and the reporter to trap Hakuba at the heist, rather than track him down. Shinichi laughed, quietly in the emptiness of his dressing room. If this was just a taste of what it was like to date Kaito, so far he was impressed with the magician thief. He turned the television off as he passed it to retrieve his violin and straighten his appearance.

He'd been right about the hickey, gently touching the bruised flesh and scowling. Shinichi scanned the items scattered over the top of the bureau, apparently spared the humiliation of performing the recital with a blatant hickey when he found the concealer. Kaito must have felt a little generous. He brushed it over the bruise, turning his neck back and forth and inspecting his appearance in the mirror. Decent. You couldn't see it anymore, at least. He fixed the collar, smoothed down the lapels and rolled his eyes when he righted the tie pin.

"Idiot." Kaito was not going to enjoy their next meeting. He'd make that thief run extra hard to make up for this. See if he didn't. It had been too long since he'd kicked something at the moonlight magician. He left the bureau, heading over to the table to pick up his violin. Instantly, he knew something was off. This wasn't his case, and the dimensions were off. Frowning and a little angry, he popped the latch and opened the case.

Instead of his violin, there was another one. Beautiful and faintly familiar, but very much not his. It was an older instrument, far older than the violin Kaito had taken. He ran a finger over it, testing the strings, and pulled out a note wedged between the strings and the fingerboard. "Home also I wish to go. A torch is lit in the horizon. Moonlight is the Sun's reflection." He scowled at the smirking doodle, puzzling over the meaning. Kaito was obviously referring to this as a deed for justice. But... a torch? Home I wish to go. It was obviously stolen if it came from Kaito.

He set the note aside and picked up the violin itself. He looked for any distinguishing features, any hints on the instrument itself. Definitely old spruce. Maybe medium grain. No. Fairly certain it was medium grain. There was some restoration work done in the center between the f-holes. Flames along the back, a maple piece, though the flames were light and it shone reddish-gold. Very beautiful. The scroll work, back and ribs all looked in perfect condition. Someone had crafted this violin, not just created it. He lifted it and peered inside the f-hole, trying to read the label. It was faint, a little worn and faded, but he would swear it was a small circle, inscribed with A. S. and maybe a T. No! Not a T a cross. He recognized the symbol. This was either a reproduction, or very unlikely, an original Stradivarius.

He groaned, staring at the beautiful and tempting instrument in his hand. It was just like Kid to hand over something priceless and shrug it off. A stolen Stradivarius. He needed to get this appraised, and then find out where it belonged. The torch must have some meaning to the owner. This had better have been something he had found or stolen from someone else, and not taken from its owner and dropped into Shinichi's lap. Whatever. There wasn't any time now for him to do anything about it. Kaito still had his violin, and the recital would begin soon. If this was the only instrument available to him, he'd have to make sure it was ready to perform.

He ran out of his dressing room only a few minutes before the recital was to start. He dodged past the backstage crew and the annoying reporter from last night who squealed as soon as she saw him. Someone must have wanted the great Detective of the East's opinion on the leaving note. He'd strangle Kaito. No mercy.

"Ah. Kudou-san. We are just about to begin. We were quite worried when you called earlier and told us you were feeling ill. Pre-performance jitters, that's what I told them. You seem to have made a splendid recovery." The conductor smiled, taking his arm and leading him to the stage. Shinichi sighed and gave the man a smile.

"Yeah. I guess that's what it was. I feel so much better." He hesitated as he heard the clapping begin. Steeling himself, he stepped out on stage and nodded to the crowd. He bowed once, hearing the orchestra behind him readying. When the conductor took his place, Shinichi waited and then began to play, a smile on his lips. The violin, genuine or not, was magnificent and sounded incredible. He felt more confident and comfortable being the center of attention, thinking that even if he was alone, in some way, Kaito had been here. He let his eyes slip closed, a faint smile on his lips as he played to his audience of one, not really keeping track of the time or the applause, the first half drawing closed. Intermission was brief, fifteen minutes later and he was playing again.

It happened when his eyes slid open, feeling a familiar gaze resting on him. Up at the farthest balcony, there was a flash of white. He twitched, glad that the music was faster now, that his sudden spike in adrenaline had an outlet. Kaito stepped into the faint light at the edge of the balcony, white suit glowing. The hat and the monocle were missing, and the normally wild hair was tamed into a tousled mess. Kaito was watching, half-rapt and half-pleased satisfaction. Shinichi lifted his chin and smiled.


End file.
